help me find myself
by xxxmidnight-ashxxx
Summary: a tragedy in naruto's past leaves him unable to speak, Sasuke meets naruto after naruto saves him and his gang from a fight... will sasuke be able to hear his voice or will others beat him to it... mainly sasnaru, onesided manynaru
1. Chapter 1

Summary: a tragedy in Naruto's past makes him unable to speak…. Sasuke is a leader of a gang and Naruto saves them from a gang fight. Will Sasuke be able to help Naruto speak again or will members of his gang beat him to it. ye this is a sasunaru but keep in mind that there are others vying for his attention.

Yume: okay so this is my first fanfic. Please be nice and review :)

Kahea: finally!!!

Yume: I don't think you'll like it

Kahea: why?

Yume: it's a yaoi

Mykell: yay!

Kahea: she does not own Naruto… CHOCO SHAMPOO!!!!

Yume: I wish I did… now on with the story

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Help me find myself

'_Red…. everything is red…I can't breath' Naruto thought. "NARUTO!!!" Naruto heard his mother screaming for him. She was the only family he had even if she wasn't his real mom "mommy!" an eight-year old Naruto screamed. He needed to save her. Running down the burning halls looking for any sight of his mom. Something black looking like a shadow of a man blocked his vision. "Hello, Naruto" the man said. Naruto couldn't see his face. The man then opened his eyes…. They were bright yellow like a snake, and then everything went black._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_beep, beep, beep_

"mnnnnn" Naruto moaned as his alarm clock went off. slowly getting out of bed he made his way over to the bathroom. he had brushed his teeth and took a shower. He walked out of the bathroom and looked at the clock 7:00 pm Naruto's eyes opened wide then quickly got dressed and bolted out the door. running down the almost empty streets, Naruto ran smack dab into something or someone…_poles don't breath…do they? _Naruto thought as he was gently pulled back by warm hands that gripped the top of his arms like he was a child. Well he wasn't a child of course not Naruto was 15-years-old and he had already finished collage well not the kind of collage anyone would think but still. "are you okay" said a warm voice. it was like liquid honey deep, warm and seductive. Naruto looked up and blushed. He was beautiful.

This man had long black hair that flowed down his back, but it was pulled back into a rubber band at the nape of his neck. a pale complexion with nearly flawless skin. and pale lavender eyes bore into his, his eyes were calculating watching every movement the blonde made. his lips were upturned in a slight smirk. okay that was irritating, he was smirking at Naruto. he must have noticed Naruto's gawking.

"excuse me… are you okay" the man asked again. Naruto just nodded.

Pale eye's met saphire ones and Neji's smirk grew "my name is Neji... and you?" naruto raised an elegant blonde brow , then smiled the kind of smile that will melt your heart. he took Neji's hand in his. the sudden movement came unexpectedly even to Neji's calculating eyes. needless to say Neji was shocked but he3 let naruto take his hand. Naruto started to draw characters with his finger on Neji's palm. Neji caught on quickly.

"N-A-R-U-T-O U-Z-U-M-A-K-I" Neji said the letters out loud remembering and and trying to place them together in a name. "naruto uzumaki" neji repeated to himself loving the way it roled off his tounge. Naruto took that time to look at his watch. If Naruto's eyes weren't big before they sure as hell were now. _I am so late.... tsunade is gonna kill me. _Naruto then looked up at Neji. Neji was staring down at him with curiousity and amusment clear in his lavender eyes. Naruto bowed to to show that he had to leave and to also thank him. then he bolted down the sidewalk, past Neji and toward the building 2 blocks away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"NARUTO!!!" a voice boomed through the lobby. Naruto had only just walked throught the doors when he saw tsunade (his boss) running toword him. "l-lady tsunade" came a timid but at the same time stern voice that belonged to tsunades second in command, shizune. tsunade was a woman in her 30's with pale blonde hair and light blue eyes. she was stern, strong, and very very demanding. shizune on the other hand was quiet, nice but at the same time dangerous.

"I SWEAR NARUTO IF YOU WEREN'T ONE OF THE BEST ASSASINS IN THE WORLD I'D FIRE YOU ON THE SPOT!!!!" (A/N: naruto's an assasin O.o) "lady tsunade please calm yourself" shizune was franticly trying to get past Tsunades rage. Tsunade sighed "okay Naruto you don't have any missions today but tomarrow you are to start going to..." Tsunade paused

"Konoha high school" she finished. Naruto's mouth dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

Yume: Omg I finally learned how to put the second chappy on ^^

Kahea: does that mean I have to read it again *pout*

Yume: you don't have to if you don't wanna

Kahea: YAY! BURNT WORM IN A POTATO CHIP!!!

Mykell: can I read it then

Yume: s'okay...Kahea what the hell! o.O

Mykell: YAY!

Kahea: she does not own Naruto

Yume: *pout* wish I did… on with the story^^

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

help me find myself chapter 2

"I'll explain everything in my office, fallow me." Tsunade turned gracefully on her heal and walked back to her office, with shizune and Naruto right behind her. during the walk to her office naruto was in some sort of a daze. _high school?! oh god... I skipped so many grades i don't know anything about high school. _Naruto was then pulled out of his thoughts when he heard someone talking to him.

naruto shook his head and looked at the person that was talking to him. "Naru-chan!" _oh god_ Naruto thought as a girl with natural silver hair came bounding up to him. "naru-chan i have the details of the guy your trailling here. Tsunade should tell you the rest" she was smileing from ear to ear. Naruto nodded and returned the smile. he reached out grabbed her hand and started righting words on her hand with his finger. like he did with Neji. "thank you Hikaru" she repeated out loud then smiled "no prob... any time naru-chan" and Hikaru turned her back to him and almost floated in the other direction.

walking into Tsunade's office he was greeted with the dark almost depressing color of the walls. Tsunade was sitting on her desk and wave a hand signaling naruto to come in. "Naruto you are to go to konoha high school as I've said before. if you would open the folder hikaru gave you" Naruto opened the folded and saw a picture of a man with white almost transusent skin. he had somehow familiar yellow eyes with what looked like purple eye shadow. This man had long black hair and all in all he was totally creeping Naruto out and this was only a photo.

"that Naruto is your target his name is Orochimaru. he is the science teacher at Konoha high school. the reason we have been contacted to kill him is unknown, that's what bothers me. so I need you to go under cover as a normal high school student." Naruto just nodded "you need to find out more about him and if possible, if the school is hiding something about him you need to find out what give all that you find out to me and we'll try to figure out what he did and if we should take on the job". Tsunade waved her hand again signaling him to leave "you may go now" Naruto turned on his heal toward the door.

"one more thing naruto" Tsunade called from behind. Naruto turned back to her at the door "we needed to get you into one of his classes so you'll be skipping a gade or two. naruto raise one blonde eyebrow. "okay, okay you are to be a senior" dumbfounded Naruto nodded again "Iruka will be your partner, he will act as a teacher and be on gaurd when you can't." again naruto nodded. "you may go" Naruto then walked out the door.

with everything going on Naruto thought he'd just go home and sleep, after all he had a big day tomarrow. he had to get his schedual and get ready for the day after tomarrow because he had classes. the folder he'd been given was safely hidden in the messanger bag that was slung over his shoulder.

he walked down the empty streets. the cold darkness always calmed him for some odd reason. he had always considered himself a creature of the night. that's why he took on the job of being an assasin.

-flashback-

_naruto was 13 years old in 7th grade. curently he was in english class writing a short story. "Naruto Uzumaki" the teacher called "someone is here to see you" to see him no one ever came to see him before. he was an orphan, not only that he was an orphan who was unable to talk. naturally he had been an outcast. no one talked to him, no one liked him, hell no one even saw him. He was practically invisible to the social eye. But Naruto got up, gathered his things and fallowed the teacher._

_he fallowed the teacher to one of the many confrance rooms. whe he walked through the door and into the room he saw a man with long dark blue hair that went just past his shoulders. he was pale and had equallly dark blue eyes. "hello Naruto" the man walked toward naruto "i've heard alot about you, my name is laurent... if you would sit down and we'll talk." Naruto sat down and the teacher took that time to leave the room. _

_"naruto, as i've said before my name is laurent i'm a profeser(sp?) at konoha's elite private univesity." naruto nodded not knowing where this was going."we've read your background information, seen your grades and we beleive that you would be perfect for our advance assasin's classes." nlaurent smirked as naruto's jaw dropped. "yes i did say assasin" naruto nodded stupidly " to be sure that you are what we were looking for we sent two of our men to see how well you do in a frontal and surprise attack and i must say you scored higher that our more experienced assasins." naruto held up a hand to signal laurent to stop for a second._

_naruto's head was spinning, this was all to much, then somthing clicked. naruto reached into his bag and pulled out a paper and a pen ' you were responsible for the resent attacks?'_

_a few weeks ago naruto was attacked by the man standing next to him at a bus stop it was late and the streets were empty. At the corner of his eye naruto could see that the man was staring at him all of a sudden the man came hurdalling towards him. naruto stepped back and with little effort made the man spiral to the ground sprawled out and uncontious. a week later someone had tried to nock him out from behind. naruto had sensed someone watching him and almost killed the man an accedent._

_remembering the incident made naruto shudder. laurent smiled "yes we were the ones who sent them." please think about my offer we would love to have you as part of the university." naruto quickly wrote on the paper 'university? as in collage?' "yes it is a collage that only a select few can go to, you may go now i wouldn't want you to miss the rest of class. thank you for coming Naruto"_

_and that was it naruto went back to class and engaged in some serious thing a week later naruto met with laurent and decided it was time for a change, so he agreed._

-end flashback-

naruto sighed that had been the weirdest week of his life fallowed by much more weidness.

Then naruto heard a gun shot

tbc

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mykell: ha! cliffy!

Yume: what's wrong with her?

Kahea: she had chocolate

Yume:i see well please review i'd love to know what you think ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Yume: OMG I totally didn't realize that I spelled most of the things wrong last chappy sorry

Kahea: it's okay I spell a lot of things wrong

Yume: that doesn't help Kahea… people read this

Mykell: Oh this is the chappy where…..

Yume: (covers Mykell's mouth) shhhhh…. You'll ruin it

Kahea: she doesn't own naruto

Yume:I've said it before and I'll say it again….I wish I did

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Help me find myself chapter 3

Running down the street, toward where he heard the gun shot. Naruto skidded to a stop in front of a vacant alley. well it should be vacant, looking into the dark Naruto saw two groups of teenagers. one was kneeling of the ground with blood almost pooring down his arm. he was holding his shoulder where Naruto was guessing the bullet went in. there was a man standing above him. the man had a gun in his hand and was pointing it at the others head, there were others behind the boy kneeling on the ground. They were glaring at the man holding the gun, they were tense ready to pounce on the man like tigers on their pray.

the man holding the gun was chuckling to himself "see what happens when you cross us" the others behind the boy on the ground grew more tense "this time I won't miss" just as the man was about to pull the trigger Naruto behind him in an instant. Naruto couldn't watch anymore. pulling up the hood of his black hoodie naruto became one of the worlds most dangerous predators.

with the hood shadowing his face Naruto grabbed the hand that was holding the gun and pulled it behind the mans back. The man didn't struggle long, Naruto used the side of his hand to hit the pressure point behind the mans neck. The man went limp. The others in the mans group didn't even think twice, they turned tail and ran for their pathetic lives leaving the unconscious one behind.

looking down at the boy on the ground his eyes became tender like a mother looking after her sick child. but no one in the bleeding boys group could see that. Naruto's face was well hidden in the shadows. Gently Naruto removed the hand that was over his wound and rolled his sleeves above his shoulders. examining the wound Naruto looked through his bag and found his first aid kit witch he always carried with him just encase.

pulling out a pair of tweezers and without warning quickly took the bullet out of the shivering boys arm. The boy gave a keen howl as the pain in his shoulder raked through his whole body. Naruto grabbed the rubbing alcohol. This made the boys cries louder. The group of boys around him winced at the noise. finally Naruto grabbed the bandages and wrapped them tightly around the boys arm. Naruto wrapped his hand around the boys arm, they were warm and gentle. The boy looked up at naruto as if trying to see past the shadows which was probably true.

The boy had brown hair that much like naruto's stuck up in every possible drection. he had warm chocolate brown eyes. Naruto could tell he was naturally tanned but at the moment he was pale, it surprised naruto that he hadn't gone into shock. The boy had red upside down triangles on both of his cheeks obviouusly they were probably birthmarks.

Naruto looked up a bit to see the group of boys looking at him all seemed special and different in their own way but one of them stuck out in naruto's mind. He was tall maybe 6 feet tall. he had dark black hair that contrasted well with his pale complexion his bangs framed his face nicely while the back seemed to defy gravity and stick up in somewhat of a duck butt shape. the corners of Naruto's lips lifted alittle, not that anyone saw it. But the thing that really made this boy stand out was his eyes. they were black like his hair but they were deep, knowing and full of wisdom beyond his years. The emotions there, made his eyes seem almost like naruto's. Naruto's eyes showed years of loneliness and the emotions of never really belonging.

Naruto's eyes showed pain and suffering. they showed the pains of killing, though he masked it well. they showed things that some are better off not knowing. When naruto wasn't hiding from the public eye. he was still hiding all that pain behind a bright smile.

Naruto's eyes trailed to the boy next to the boy with deep eyes. Naruto's eyes went wide it was the boy he saw earlier that night _neji? _Naruto thought.

a loud howl sounded from a few blocks away, it was almost like a wolf's howl only lighter and filled with alarm and warning the group of boys turned to the direction of the howling when they turned back....

naruto was gone

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yume: yes I finished the 3rd chappy thank you to thoughs who were patient and waiting for the next chapter

Kahea and Mykell: (bickering in corner)

Yume: sorry my two -so called- helpers are fighting over some cookies i baked for them

Kahea: COOKIE!!!!

Yume and apparently Kahea's getting hyper... so again thanx and please review^^


	4. Chapter 4

Yume: Okay so Mykell isn't here right now so you're stuck with me and captain random

over there

Kahea: hi, hi… to all the peoplz I do not know

Yume: well I'm supposed to state the obvious and say that this is the new chappy

Kahea: Yume… you seem upset-- CHAPPY!? LIKE CHAPPY THE RABBIT?! Ooh... I like Chappy... ( referring to the anime series; Bleach)

Yume: Mykell's not here (sob)... and like i stated before R-A-N-D-O-M!!!!!!!

Kahea: okay well Yume does not own Naruto

Yume: why are you adding to my misery (cries)

Kahea: o.O don't cry… um… on with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

help me find myself chapter 4

Light passed through red-ish, orange curtains and danced across Naruto's eye lids.

"mnnnnnnn" Naruto moaned. The night before was very eventful. He got a new mission and he saved a bunch of kids -much older than him- from being shot. And if that wasn't enough today he had to carry out said mission by going to the high school and getting his schedule.

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

Naruto finally found the strength to open his eyes and beat the crap out of the clock. Naruto got out of bed, and on went the morning (A/N: it's Sunday) Naruto left the house and walk over to the school at 12 pm. walking through the halls Naruto could only think of one word to describe the empty white walled school, _plain_. Naruto was so stuck in his own mind he wasn't looking at where he was going_. _

'BAM' at the same time Naruto stepped forward someone opened the door he was walking by. Naruto fell flat on his butt. he winced and caressed his abused back side.

"I'm sorry are you okay?" said a silky -more like velvet- voice_. jeez... yesterday, today how many time am I gonna run into someone or something_. Naruto looked up to see someone way to familiar. it took awhile for naruto to realize why he seemed so familiar. Then he looked at his eyes, they were the same sadness as last night but there was something else.... amusment? yep that was definitely there too.

_Oh god_... Naruto's eyes widened when he realized who it was.

"are you okay?" the boy repeated

Then just like what he did to Neji the night before, Naruto grabbed the other boys hand and wrote with his finger on the boys palm. And just like Neji the boy with amazing -in Naruto's opinion- eyes caught on quickly "I'm fine" the boy mouthed. Then he smirked "my names Sasuke" he practically purred.

Naruto blushed at the tone of voice Sasuke chose to use, and wrote on his palm the characters of his name "well Naruto..." Sasuke pronounced every syllable of Naruto's name making said boy shiver a bit. "I'll see you around" and with a smirk Sasuke turned on his heel and left.

When Naruto finally snapped out of the daze Sasuke had left him in, he looked down at the watch on his wrist. _oh god_with that Naruto practically sprinted down the halls to the princaples office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"you're late" came a mans voice from behind the door of the principles office. Naruto jumped hearing the voice. He hadn't even knocked on the door much less opened it. Naruto opened the door slowly. The walls were white and had pictures of former principles on it. sitting at the big oak desk with his head practically covered in paper work was some old guy with a tobacco pipe in his mouth. "You must be Naruto... please sit down". Naruto did what he was told.

"I've heard alot about you Naruto". Naruto nodded and the principle smiled "it's amazing really, a boy your age being an assassin". Naruto's jaw dropped."I am the principle surly you did not think that lady Tsunade has not informed me about your current situation. and it too have been suspicion of Orochimaru-sensei for a while." Naruto stayed quiet "oh yes before I go on, I and princaple Sarutobi". Naruto snapped his mouth shut and nodded. "I would like to talk to you more but i am afraid i am short on time this is your schedule". Sarutobi handed Naruto a piece of paper. "i hope all goes well with your mission. If possible I would like to help but even as a principle there is very limited things in which i could do. the schools board seems to be keeping Orochimaru-sensei safe".

Naruto nodded "well off you go I really must be going back to my paper work it was nice talking to you Naruto" Naruto smiled warmly at his new principle, and Sarutobi returned the smile. The Naruto turned and walked out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-time skip-

The next morning Naruto woke up and got ready. Putting on the school uniform jacket over a long sleeve white shirt. The left sleeve of the jacket was rolled up ubove the elbow exposing the white sleeve that were at least 6 inches over naruto's finger tips. he was wearing the uniform pants with black suspenders handing off his slim hips. along with a regular black belt and a studded black belt that hung loosely. He wore orange high tops -converse- and finished the ensemble with a black leather choker. his hair was in it's usual wild spikes but that was natural and there was nothing that could be done about it. his eyes it's natural Sapphire blue, with gold and red tints in them and the 3 whisker like marks on his cheeks.

Naruto hated the school uniform because it hugged his frame nicely and in his opinion made him look like a girl. What he didn't know was that his "alterations" made him all the more alluring.

he grabbed his back pack ad was out the door.

Walking through the halls of his new school, Naruto was receiving multiple stares and whispers. It was making him uneasy. He finally made it to his locker and dumped a few books he had brought to pass the time in classes that obviously were too easy for him but for the sake of his mission he would endure it. slinging his back pack over his shoulder Naruto closed his locker and taking out the folded paper in his pocket that held his schedule.

1st period- homeroom- Kakashi- room 215

2nd period- world history- Hayate- room 206

3rd period- science- Orochimaru- room 316

4th period- lunch- cafeteria

5th period-English- Anko- room 300

6th period- art- Kurenai- room 220

7th priod- math- Iruka- room 216

(A/N: i was too lazy to write their last names)

closing his locker Naruto made his was over to his first class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yume: finished!!!

Mykell: alright!

Yume: YAY! MYkell's back!

Kahea: Review!!!!! COFFEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yume: obviously Kahea had coffee... well yeah review please....Mykells back!


	5. Chapter 5

Yume: Ohmygod… it's the 5th chappy

Kahea: yeah so?

Yume: I honestly thought that I wasn't gonna get this far

Mykell: why?

Yume: because I made a bet with my brother that if people said they didn't like it I had to

stop writing the story.

Kahea: well…. Yume doesn't own Naruto

Yume: I wish I did… but I get to write this story… thanx to the people who reviewed^^

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Help me find myself chapter 5

The bell rang 5 minutes ago and Naruto was still trying to find his first class. _why are there so many doors!? _Naruto thought as he walked past door after door, through countless hallways and stair cases. Finally Naruto found his class after walking aimlessly though the school. Naruto could hear voices from behind the door and thought that he better knock before entering the classroom. "hold on" came a mans voice from behind the door. Naruto did as he was told and waited patiently in the hall.

-inside the class-

Sasukewas sitting in the the back of the classroom with Kiba, Neji, Sai, Gaara, Shino and Shikamaru. They were talking about the mysterious boy that saved their asses down in the alley. But all Sasuke could think about at the moment was the blonde haired beauty that he saw the day before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke had been doing some extra work so that he didn't have to worry about homework for the next week. he did this once every week. when he finished he gave it to the teacher, gathered his things and left the room. opening the door however he heard a loud bang against the door. That could only mean one thing he'd hit someone._ damn _Sasuke thought as he stepped into the hall to apologize to whoever he hit.

"are you okay?" Sasuke asked the boy on the floor without looking at him. When Sasuke got no answer he looked down and saw the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. he had blonde hair that stuck out in every direction but still managed to fall into his face saying I- just- got- out- a- bed. his skin seemed flawless eccept the 3 wisker like scars that adorn his cheeks. his body was lithe even behind the baggy black hoodie Sasuke could see that the boy was thin but not too thin. he had a very delicate frame almost like a girls. The thing that got to Sasuke most was his eyes. they were bright blue, prettier than sapphires, but they had inhuman hints of gold and red in them. But looking at his eyes he could see a well masked secret.

"are you okay?" Sasuke asked again smirk finding it's way to his lips. the boy then took Sasukes hand effectivly shocking Sasuke. not only emotionaly but physically. Sasuke felt some sort of jolt when the blonde boy had touched him but Sasuke chose to ignore it. The boy started writing his name on Sasukes palm_. he's mute_? Sasuke thought, but that fact seemed to add to his mysterious charms oddly enough. "I'm fine" he mouthed to himself. "my name is Sasuke" He purred out causing the blonde boy before him to blush a nice shade of pink. The boy started to write on his palm again. Sasuke's smirk grew wider. "well Naruto see you aroud" with that Sasuketurned around and walked away with- omg- a smile on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

since yesterday the blonde boy was all he could think about.

unfortunately Neji was doing the same. (A/N:remember Neji met naruto in chappy #1)

then the class heard a knock on the door instantly the all the students heads shot up from whatever they were doing and they stared at the door "hold on" Kakashi said to the person who had knocked at the door. "okay guys there's a new kid today and yadda yadda yadda whatever... just try and behave". Kakashi smirked from under the mask that kept his face hidden from society. nobody knew why he wore it but whatever. Kakashi had seen the new kids picture and read his profile on the schools computers. _oh yeah... this should be interesting _he thought as he called towards the door.

"come in" Kakashi called. The door opened to reveal The cute blonde boy and everyones jaw dropped, some fainted and others had to hold in a nose bleed. 'Class this is Naruto Uzumaki he'll be your classmate from now on... I'm going to the teachers lounge now, so don't mess withthe new kid " with that Kakashi left the room leaving an almost scared and very nervous Naruto with a class that was looking at him like he was a peice of meat.

"Naruto.... told you I'd be seeing you around" called some one from the looked up and his eyes widened a fraction. it was Sasuke "Hello Naruto-kun" called the person beside Sasuke and that was Neji. Looking at the group around them he saw the group of boys from the other night.

well this was going to be an interesting year.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yume: sorry I had to cut it short I have to get to class

Kahea: she'll have the next chappy soon

Yume: thanx to thoughs who reviewed

Mykell: yep I can continue to rub it in he brothers hot face

Yume: MYKELL!!!!

Mykell: what your brothers hot

Yume:whatev.... well please review

Kahea: PLZ ABUSE THE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Yume: oh goshness… sorry my story kinda sucks so far but I'll try harder

Kahea: …..YAY!!!!!

Yume: KAHEA STEP AWAY FROM THE BLENDER!!!

Mykell: well I guess I'm saying it this time… Yume does not own Naruto

Kahea: jvfuksdjkeuixc m,

Yume: Kahea stop pressing random keys!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Save me from myself chapter 6

Naruto was sitting under the shade of a big Sakura tree away from society. School so far sucked like hell. walking down the halls to his classes, Naruto could feel the eyes of the students he passed on him. It was seriously creepy and when he turned his head sure enough they were staring at him like he was a peice of meat. When he sat down in his classes he saw that people were glaring at him -they're glaring at the person he sat next to- and he wondered if they hated him. At break he was chased by fangirls/boys, and the day was only half way over.

Naruto sighed as he got up off the ground. There was no time to sulk, he had a job to do. Picking his bag off the ground he went into the school. Before school had started, Iruka had given him a map of the school showing which halls and room were rarly used. Going through thoughs halls he made sure he wasn't being fallowed, he was as quite as the air around him. He practically floated though the hall like a ghost.

He made it to a room that held most of the schools computers in it. He had to be carful though if he was going to hack the schools files he was going to have to make sure no one could find him or figure out that some one was trying to break the schools code. Taking a wire and laptop out of a secret compartment in his bag, he went to work.

In almost two minutes he was in. Working from his laptop, he was short on time so he found Orochimaru's file and downloaded it to his laptop. He felt a vibration in the floor it was steady, percise and it was faint. some one was coming. but they were pretty far away. A few minutes later Naruto heard the footsteps echoing off the walls.

Naruto quickly saved the files on his laptop earased the history on the computer making sure they couldn't be found. He yanked the wires that connected the computer and his laptop. All the while the footsteps were getting closer. Naruto Quickly shoved everything back in the bags secret compartment and slung his bag over his shoulder.

The footsteps stopped. Whoever it was, was right outside the door. Naruto couldn't tell before but there were more than one person. He could hear keys jingling. The door became unlocked and the knob was turning. Naruto was panicing but he had to stay calm, think.

two people walked in. They were old and they were definantly not teachers at this school. "Have you heard about the new student" said a man, he was pretty tall but slouched alot so he looked like a little old man. "The poor boy, he can't even speak. I understand though if the same happened to my parents growing up I would be like that too" said and old small old woman.

_They know about my mom?_ Naruto thought. "Yes very unfortunate indeed. but nothing can be done we must tell Orochimaru-sama about the boy he will be very interested" the old man replied. The woman grabbed something from the closet that looked somewhat like a flashdrive and they exited the room.

Naruto quickly crawled out from his hidding place. It was a vent that was above the door. It was too small and too high for anyone but Naruto to get inside, the perfect hiding place.

_They know about my mom? why would Orochimaru want to know about me? How does this all connect?_ Naruto's brain was coming up with more quetions than answers.

But first thing first, Naruto had to read the files that he found. Then he had to figure out what thoughs two knew about his mother and put every thing togather. And if the situation called for it, he would have to kill Orochimaru. This was getting more and more complicated.

Then the bell rang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school Naruto was tired. More than tired, he was practically dead. Walking slowly, almost mindlessly back down the halls towards the school's front door. He ignored the whispers and looks pointed towards him. To thoughs around him he didn't look like what he was feeling. He looked peacful, which was pretty much how he always looked. And the fact that he refused to speak added an air of mystery to him. A mystery anyone would want to crack.

After the incident in the unused computer room Naruto's brain had been working a mile a minute. So far nothing added up. He knew Orochimaru was his target, and after being in his class Naruto was sure that not only was Orochimaru scary and intimidating, he was a sick pervert. But not to just any student. Naruto had noticed that he pervs out on the cute boyish looking ones. Can you say PEDIPHILE!!! (A/N: Naruto doesn't really put himself in the cute catagory, but he's young -low self confidence- (Kahea: like you're one to talk you weren't you putting yourself down earlier) Not the time Kahea!)

Anyway point was he was tired and he still had to go home and check the files. Naruto sighed inwardly. "Naruto" a familiar voice called when Naruto was almost to the doors. Naruto turned around to see Sasuke, Neji right beside him. Behind them Kiba was standing there with the rest. Naruto never really talked to them today, he had other things on his mind. But Kiba was in his math class and so was the boy with brown hair pulled back in high pony tail and brown eyes that sat next to him in english. He was sleeping through out the whole class, so they didn't talk much. If Naruto remembered correctly his name was Shikamaru.

"you leaving Naruto-kun" asked Neji. Naruto nodded catching the glare that Sasuke threw at Neji. Neji just smirked. "Why don't you come with us. We're gonna go to the mall" Kiba siad coming out from behind the others with a huge smile on his face, ignoring the glares sent his way.

Naruto didn't know what to do, he had to go home and check the files, but he had to act like a normal high school student. He could always check them later. But he had a job to do. It didn't have to be all in one day.

Two parts of Naruto's head were clashing leaving Naruto utterly confused. So he just nodded as usual.

Kiba's smile widened and though everyone was glaring at each other they were glad that Naruto was coming with them. They walk out of the building and headed towards the mall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yume: sorry pplz I have to cut it short I wanted to make it longer but unfortunatly I gotta be somewhere right now

Kahea: yupz Gramz just died (sob)

Mykell: but please review

Yume: that be great

Kahea: I'm gonna lighten the mood and be random now.... CHOCO-LATTE AND CHIPS!!!!!!!

Yume: okaaaaayyyyy..... please review


	7. Chapter 7

Yume: okay so I'm gonna try to make this chappy longer

Mykell: yupz

Kahea: I'm just the helper so.... Yume doesn't own Naruto! 3

Mykell: Kahea what are you, a girl?

Kahea: no I'm definitely a guy

Mykell: so stop acting like a girl!!!

Yume: well.... on with the story

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

help me find myself chapter 7

Naruto had never really been to the mall, well at least with friends. This was pretty new to him.

"Naruto, lets go in here" called Kiba. It was a spy shop with all kinds of stuff. Naruto didn't mind going in, it would probably be alittle boring since none of this stuff is actually used by a spy but Naruto nodded and they went in.

Naruto sat on a chair in the store watching Kiba run around looking at different thing trying to figure out how they worked. A boy with dark black hair and sun glasses sat next to Naruto, his name was shino. Naruto turned to Shino and smiled. A tiny smile, hardly noticeable found it's way to Shino's lips. That was it, they just sat there in a comfortable silence.

Next was Shikamaru's turn to choose a store. They ended up in a book store, Naruto found it ironic that it would be his turn next and he too would probably choose a book store.

Naruto was wandering around the young adult, fantasy section with a pretty large stack of books in his hands. The books ranged from manga to informational books... and each time Naruto would move to a different section the stack would get larger.

The stack was pretty heavy, but Naruto could handle it. The only problem he was having at the moment... was seeing in front of him, so i was no surprise when he bumped into someone.

Naruto fell on his butt, books scattered around him. "oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, are you o-...." Naruto knew that voice "Naruto!?" Naruto looked up, and sure enough, standing in front of him was someone he knew all his life. His older brother kyuubi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyuubi was tall and slender, but you could tell that he wasn't someone to mess with. He had long, orange-ish blond hair with red at the ends. His eyes were a deep crimson red, they were big, but not as big as Naruto's eyes and they slanted making him look more like a fox or a cat. His complexion was the same as Naruto's -tan but at the same time pale- but unlike Naruto he didn't have the whisker like marks on his cheeks. All-in-all you could probably say that Kyuubi was drop dead gorgeous.

"Naruto we heard something crash.... you alright" said Neji. They weren't even noticing Kyuubi, well all but Itachi, who fallowed the others quietly. Itachi was staring at Kyuubi the way everyone else stares at Naruto. Itachi's mouth lifted into a smirk, Kyuubi caught that and turned his head to glare at Itachi. "What the hell are you looking at" Kyuubi growled out. "you obviously" replied Itachi in a bored uninterested voice, but his eyes sparked with amusment. That, of course, pissed Kyuubi of "Well stop staring and wipe that smirk off yer face, you asshole". Itachi didn't comply, he kept staring (and smirking). Kyuubi glared at Itachi one more time and turned his attention toward Naruto.

Naruto lifted his brothers hand. Unlike the others Kyuubi didn't have to say the words out loud to figure out what Naruto wrote on his palm. _Why are you here? I thought you had a mission today? _Naruto asked "I did, but I finished early." Naruto nodded with a knowing look on his face. "And as to why I'm here, I had to pick up some books" Kyuubi shrugged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After exiting the mall they all headed towards the park.

Everyone was sitting on the jungle gym. Kiba and Sasuke were sitting on the monkey bars. Shino was sitting on the roof of the slide. Neji was sitting on the top of the slide under Shino. Shikamaru was half asleep on the plastic bridge that connected the two platforms. Kyuubi was leaning against the tick-tack-toe spinning thing, Itachi right next to him. Sai was sitting under the platforms where the toy steering wheel and Naruto was in the tree next to the jungle gym, reading a book.

"So is there a reason that Naruto doesn't talk?" Itachi asked Kyuubi. "Yeah, I've been thinkin' about that for awhile too" added Kiba who was now hanging upside down on the monkey bars. Kyuubi sighed "yeah there's a reason" he looked up to where Naruto was laying, on a branch with a book in his hands. Naruto didn't seem to mind too much that they were talking about this -Kyuubi knew that Naruto heard them- but he could see the slight sadness in Naruto's eyes. Kyuubi continued.

"It was a long time ago. Me and Naruto were orphans and were adopted by a nice woman that looked about in her 20's. We were happy with her and fell into the pattern of calling her mom, Naruto was only six. Whe Naruto was eight and I was ten there was a fire, we unfortunately got caught in it. I was so panicked I forgot about them and jumped out the window, luckily i was only the first floor. It wasn't till later that I remembered Naruto and my mom were still in the fire and was screaming at the firemen to find them. They found Naruto curled up in a ball next to mom's dead body. Since then Naruto never used his voice. And that's it".

Everyone was staring at Kyuubi with wide eyes. "The doctor said that eventually he'll try to speak" Kyuubi concluded "I'm sorry" Shikamaru said "why? it's not your fault" Kyuubi replied.

A moment later it was Sasuke who broke the silence. "Has anyone seen Naruto?" Kyuubi looked up in the tree, Naruto wasn't there but his stuff was still at the base of the tree so he wasn't worried. "Sai's not here either" Kiba added. Every ones eyes got wide again "Shit, you don't think he's with that pervert do you?" asked Neji. "Or he might have seen Naruto leave and fallowed him, either way they're probably together" Shino said in a sort of worried voice, but it was hardly noticeable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was jumping swiftly from tree to tree, he had a feeling someone was fallowing him so he wandered farther and farther into the woods it wouldn't be long until he was at the other end of the wood where the roads were. But he figured that he'd lead whoever it was that was fallowing him on a wild goose chase and get him lost for a while. He stopped when he was sure the other was gone and he sat down. He thought he was strong enough to hear the story that Kyuubi told, but it still hurt. He wanted to tell them that he was tell them his side of the story of what really happened, That the fire was intentional and whoever had started it wanted him dead. He just didn't know how.

"So it was you Naru-chan" Someone whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto jumped back ready to knock out the person that was there, Damn he couldn't afford to get distracted he needed to keep on guard but he let someone slip past his defence. Naruto was ready to throw a punch that would knock anyone out cold, but he stopped when he saw who it was. _Sai?_Naruto gave a questioning look.

"I thought so..." Sai said more to himself, but Naruto heard it. Sai looked down at Naruto "So it was you the other night." Naruto's eyes went wide "The one that saved us back in the alley" Naruto _cringed H-How did he find out_? As is reading his mind Sai answered "I don't think it was that hard to find out. The others are just clueless is all. It's the way you carry yourself, You walk with no noise what so ever and you look like you're always on your guard." Sai shrugged "just like the nigh you saved us. I think that was a dead give away, but I wasn't sure. The way you got me lost and I'm pretty sure I saw something like a shadow in the tree's confirmed my thoughts".

Naruto was absolutely dumbfounded. This is why he hated going under cover, Tsunade would kill him if she knew someone found out. "No worries I won't tell anyone" Sai said. Naruto looked grim. "What is it?" Sai asked Naruto took Sai's hand and wrote on his palm. _you don't have too._was all Naruto wrote. Sai looked at him with an unsaid question. Naruto pointed behind Sai and shook his head.

Sai looked behind him. Out of the shadows of the trees, the others came out of hiding

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mykell: HAHAHA.... CLIFFY

Kahea: o.O they found out!

Yume: yupz..... I hope yall's liked it

Yume, Mykell, Kahea: (bowz) please review

Kahea: REVIEW!!!!! LIKE NOW!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Yume: Okay so it seems that people actually like the story so far… I'm so happy

Kahea: and you were freaking out when you started this

Mykell: seriously

Yume: I do not own Naruto... now on with the story

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Help me find myself chapter 8

Naruto wore a pained expression an his face. Naruto was one of the best assassins out there, but he was still relatively new. Being his first under cover mission, it was no surprise that he was outed. Not to himself or Kyuubi. But it did hurt alittle. Now he was either gonna swap missions with someone else or try to convince these guys to keep quite about all this. God he hoped and prayed it was the second option. Well here went nothing.

"Naruto you were the one that saved us that night?" Sasuke asked. "Oh my god" was all anyone could manage to voice out, everything else in their minds turned into meaningless babbles.

After a long awkward silence Kiba was the one to break it. "Dude.... oh my god... I SO owe you BIG!" to Naruto's surprise everyone smiled, including Gaara. That was pretty amazing, from what Naruto saw of Gaara, he doesn't smile. Naruto wasn't ready for that. No questions or demands to know how or why. This was all too new to Naruto. Why was everyone smiling, it made no sense. He saved their lives and took out someone three times his size. how in the world were they not fazed by that.

Reading Naruto's expression Sasuke took that opportunity to come up behind Naruto and whisper into his ear. "you know you're really cute when you're confused" The closeness as well as the words that came out of Sasuke's mouth made Naruto jump and made a tiny, almost unnoticeable squeaking noise. But of course Sasuke heard it and smirked.

I'm actually really surprised that someone as... petty as you could take out that guy in the alley." Naruto blushed. "yeah that was totally awesome". Kiba said slipping an arm around Naruto's shoulder ignoring, the glares sent at him in all directions. Naruto smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After an hour everyone went home, but not before hugging Naruto and giving each other warning glares that seemed to say _do more than that and I'll rip your arm off. _Naruto being Naruto was completely clueless.

The only ones left were Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto. Kyuubi left just minutes before fuming -for obvious reasons- with Itachi on his tail.

Gaara and Sasuke walked on either side of Naruto, a little too close for confort. They stopped at gaara's place first. Gaara being the daring bastard that he was, he leaned over until him and Naruto were eye to eye. Then he whispered in Naruto's ear. "I'll see you tomarrow" and kissed Naruto on the cheek. That earned a glare from Sasuke and Naruto turned as red as a tomato. Gaara smirked and went inside.

It was getting dark and Sasuke and Naruto were walking side by side. Sasuke decided to break the silence."You know, I let it slide in the park but now I'm curious..." _oh god I knew it._Naruto's mind was screaming at him to run but he was exhausted from today's events so he would stick it out for now. "You're Not a normal high school student are you"

It was more like a statement than a question. Naruto sighed but shook his head. he couldn't lie about this, I mean how do you explain taking on a guy three times your size and win without being questioned. Naruto knew this would happen, but the odds are in his favor. They only found out that it was him in the alley. They did not find out that he was an assassin so it was fine... right?

"So if you're not normal... then, who are you?" Naruto started walking faster.

"oh no, you are not getting away from this one." Sasuke said trailing after Naruto. "won't you tell me?" Sasuke said tilting his head down and looking up through his eyelashes. It was a look that girls constently fawn over, and would get him what he wanted. Naruto didn't give. He just kept walking. Sasuke frowned.

"you know I will find out". Naruto stopped in front of a house and turned toward Sasuke. He gave Sasuke a heart melting smile, turned on his heel and went inside.

Sasuke smirked.... not only was Naruto the most Beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. But he was also the most difficult, interesting and amusing puzzle he had ever come across. Sasuke loved puzzles.

oh yes... he would figure Naruto out and make Naruto his. with an evil smirk he walked over to the next house over and went inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walked through the door to see Kyuubi asleep on the couch. Naruto smiled, walked over to the closet and pulled out a blanket. He set it softly around Kyuub's body and tucked him in. He then walked quietly upstairs.

pulling out his laptop he went strait to work.

So far all naruto has read was basic stuff. Height, weight, subject, etc. Nothing out of the ordinary. Naruto was about to call it a night when something on the screen caught his eye. It was a folder with the heading of "past" on it. It couldn't hurt to try so he clicked on the folder. Damn.... he needed a password.

Naruto pulled a disk out of his bag and put it into the comp. It took him five minutes to get through.

It was just a bunch of newspaper clippings, but in the biz Naruto was in anything counted so he clicked on one of the articles.

**woman found dead in river:**

**1995 a woman was found dead floating along the banks of xx river **(A/N: sorry people didn't have time to think of a rivers name).

**Detectives believe that the woman was Hitomi suoh. **( my friend let me use her name). **A 20-year-old bartender at a popular night club.**

**Multiple bruises and scratchees indicate that this was no accident, but the victim had been brutally murdered moments before being tossed in the river.**

**We have reasons to believe that the river was used not only to dispose of the body but also to remove evidence.**

**The killer has not yet been found.**

Naruto's eye's went wide. Why was this in Orochimaru's files? Was he the killer? Naruto clicked the next artical.

**Man shot in his own home:**

**1998 Police found 27-year-old Kaimizu Asagi **(Mykell made this name up) **A teacher at Osaka Private Academy,**

**was shot in his home. Police arrived soon after a neighbor reported that they heard a gun shot in the building.**

**The victim was found on the floor of his bathroom with a bullet in his head.**

**Killer has not been found.**

Naruto went through more of the articals, a million questions going through his head. until he found one that made him freeze solid.

**Boy found alive in fire:**

**2002 8-year-old Naruto Uzumaki was saved in an awful fire.**

**The boy was found curled up next to his mothers dead body.**

**Ten year old Kyuubi Uzumaki, the boys older brother, informed firemen of the boy still caught in the fire.**

**The cause of the fire is still unknown.**

God this was not happening. was Orochimaru actually the killer? and if he was that would mean that he's after Naruto. Naruto worked for the rest of the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next thing Naruto knew it was morning and his alarm clock went off. Naruto didn't realize he had fallen asleep in front of the computer. he got up out of his seat and was really stiff.

Naruto walked over to the middle of the room and raised his arms above his head. He bent back ward until his hand met the floor and his back made a brigde shape. he stayed like that for a while until the blood rushed to his head. The he kicked his legs up and over till he was once again standing in the middle of the room.

Naruto headed towads the bathroom, washed up and got dressed. Then walked down stairs to be met by the sight of Kyuubi attempting to cook. Naruto smiled walked over to Kyuubi and took the pancake batter away from him and silently told him to sit at the table.

In about twenty minutes the two were eating pancakes, well Kyuubi was enhaling them.

After cleaning up Kyuubi had to go to work and was out the door. Naruto sighed. Now what, should he tell Iruka or should he try to find more info. This was way to much for one morning. He was just gonna have to stick it out.

Naruto grabbed his bag and headed towards school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yume: oh goshness I love this chappy

Mykell: yeah it's alot better than the others

Kahea: Yume's getting better at this......... CELEBRATION!!!!!!

Yume: anyway please review

Kahea: PLZ ABUSE THE BOTTOM AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN...... YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

yume: sorry I haven't been updating lately I've been really busy so to make it up to you I'll make this chappy pretty long

Kahea: YAY!!! HEY WHY AREN"T YOU YAY-ING!!!!

Mykell: i don't want to, duh.... you moron

Kahea: why you

Yume: well yeah this is the last chapter... I was gonna make the story longer but... well you get it. This chapter will have lemon in it (my cousins request).

Kahea: NO!!!! last chappy!

Mykell: yume does not own Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

help me find myself chapter 9

once Naruto was out the door, he saw a shadow at the corner of his eye. Turning his head to see who it was, he was met with none other than Sasuke Uhiha. Damn, Naruto had forgotten what happened last night. This wasn't good... Sasuke was determined to find out Naruto's secret. But for this same reason, Naruto became more aware of Sasuke. Today like everyday he was wearing a black school uniform, instead of the traditional navy blue. four or five studded leather belts hung from his hips. Sasuke's complexion still pale, his hair still looking like a ducks ass. His eyes, The eyes that kept Naruto in a trance, were still their dark color of onyx. There was something else in his eyes today, amusement -which Naruto has seen in his eyes before- and..... Longing? That was new. Naruto didn't realize he was staring until a loud crash got his attention. Though Sasuke wasn't any better.

Sasuke was staring at Naruto, trying to burn the image of Naruto standing before him looking totally vulnerable. Naruto wore his normal navy blue school uniform, but he had a white hoodie instead of the usual button up. There was no belt holding his pant, for the uniform pants the school gave him hugged his hips, framing his round ass. He wore orange converses. Sasuke's eyes went up to Naruto's adorable face. The three whisker marks that adorned his face had grown darker. His skin was still tanned but still pale -how that's possible I don't know- Today his hair was the same as always, untamable. Naruto's eyes seemed to shine in the sunlight . The red and gold flakes in his eyes seemed more pronounced, and weather Naruto knew it or not a light blush found it's way to his face. Sasuke smirked, but a loud crashing noise took him out of his thoughts.

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked to see the source of the crashing noise. A shadow quickly ran in the opposite direction. Naruto caught a glimpse of something gleaming in the sun. _Glasses _Naruto thought. Naruto ran over to pick the spectacles off the ground. They were round and frame less, Naruto had a feeling that he had seen them somewhere before. Sasuke came up behind Naruto, draping his arms on Naruto's shoulders.

"well that was strange... I think you have a stalker" Sasuke stated. His tone was light but his eyes told a different story. _So it would seem_Naruto thought. Then his face turned tomato red when he realized Sasuke was draping over him. Naruto quickly turned around to face Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked "we'd better go... today is the fist day of the school festival" crap Naruto had forgatten about that too. What the hell was this mission doing to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-at school-

Everyone was lively. Chatting in the halls about when the festival would open. Getting ready for the school gate to open to the public this afternoon. Naruto had to get to his class, they were doing to a cosplay cafe and had to draw lots to see who would get what costume. Sasuke however was in no hurry, he was happy where he was. Walking in the back of Naruto watching his hips swing as he walked (a/n: pervert!!!)

When they reached their classroom everyone was lining up to pick a piece of paper from a box. Naruto quickly got in line Sasuke fallowing right behind him. "Hey naru-chan..." Sai blew into Naruto's ear. Naruto squeaked a bit and Sai earned a glare from Sasuke. Kiba was next "a dog..." Kiba said unamused "this is a sick joke... but I'll do it." Naruto was second to last. He grabbed his paper not looking at it and walked to his desk. Sasuke did the same.

Sasuke opened his at his desk. "Scientist..." He said in a bored monotone voice. The gang was around his and Naruto's desk. "what about you Naruto" Shino asked. Naruto opened his and froze, a red hot blush found it's way to his face. Everyone looked over Naruto's shoulder to see what he got. "FRENCH MAID!!!!!?" Kiba yelled out, and everyone quickly got a nose bleed from the mental image.

"Okay so everyone has their costume" said the lady at the front of the room "It's time to get changed" Naruto went to the front of the room slowly and picked up the clothing bag that said french maid. Then he bolted into the "changing room" which was only a curtain separating two sides of the room. Damn Naruto was last which meant people were bound to stare when he came out.

A few minutes later. "Naruto are you done" the lady said peeking into the "changing room". " why don't you come out" moment of silence " you'll have to come out sooner or later"

The curtain opened revealing Naruto. The whole class was drooling.

Naruto was wearing an orange maid outfit. The white apron was tied tightly into a big bow in the back showing how thin Naruto was. The dress itself was sleeveless with puffy things that came below the shoulders. The dress had lace at the bottom and only came down to his upper thighs. leather straps came around Naruto's bare thighs and connected somewhere inside the skirt of the dress. He wore leather lace up boots with a thick soul. going upward, his hair was flattend down with a head piece and flared outward at the bottom. he wore orange eyeshadow and a thin layer of lip gloss. he looked absolutely gorgeous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was dead tired and the festival just started. As soon as he left the safety of the classroom to put up signs for the cafe, he was mobbed by fangirls and boys alike. Currently he was sitting down with his head on the desk trying to ignore the hungry stares constantly pointed at him.

"Damn Naruto.... when I think you can't get any hotter you surprise me yet again" Kiba said. Naruto blushed bright red and shook his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After numerous of stares and pictures Naruto finally made it through the first day of the festival. Naruto was in front of the bathroom ready to go in when he heard some voices. Naruto looked around and saw a vent much like the one in the unused computer room. Making sure no one was around Naruto jumped up and grabbed on to the cage of the vent quietly removing it from the wall. Backing up a few steps Naruto got a running start and ran up the wall. Naruto slid into the vent soundlessly putting the Cage back in place.

Naruto looked through the other side of the vent. It was Orochimaru, he was talking to someone. Naruto moved as much as he could in the small space of the vent. It was Kabuto, Orochimaru was talking to his T.A -teachers assistant- but Kabuto was missing his glasses. Naruto's eyes went wide. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the frame less glasses. They were the exact glasses Kabuto wears in science class.

"What do you mean he saw you?" Orochimaru said in an angered voice. "Well he didn't exactly see me but I'm sure he has my glasses" Kabuto replied. "You idiot!" Orochimaru cried, outraged. "Did I not tell you to be careful" he hissed out. "Yes you did but-" Kabuto didn't get to finish that sentence. Orochimaru had slapped him across the face with a loud crack.

"Whatever, just don't let it happen again" Orochimaru said anger dying down. "Yes sir" Kabuto replied utterly defeated. With that they left the bathroom.

Naruto waited til he heard the footsteps of his opponent die down til they were nothing. Taking the cage off the opening of the vent. Naruto slid down till his feet touched the floor of the bathroom.

What the hell was happening.... Orochimaru, he really was the killer and he was the one who killed his mother. Now he was after Naruto. It all made sense. Because of what Naruto saw the Night of the fire, Orochimaru wanted him dead. Obviously it would be so Naruto couldn't tell anyone of the incident. Surely Orochimaru knew of Naruto's condition, but one can never be to cautios. So he sent Kabuto to spy on Naruto in order to gain information about him. It was exactly like what Naruto was doing. Naruto wasn't any better. Naruto's job was to kill, kill and feel nothing for the person he was after. Naruto was an assassin and that was no better than any murderer.

Naruto sighed as he splashed his face with cold water. He was going to have to tell Iruka about this wiping his face with a paper towel. Naruto walked outside of the bathroom and then to fast for even Naruto to comprehend. Someone pulled a bag or something over Naruto's head. Then all went black as Naruto blacked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto moaned as he opened his eyes. Where was he? What happened? Then something in Naruto's brain clicked. Orochimaru had got him. Knocked him out. _Crap..._Naruto thought. _I scewed up big time._Something at the corner of Naruto's eye stirred. Naruto turned his head to find that he was tied to a chair. Looking around he saw them. Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Sai and even Itachi. They were all tied to chairs, barely awake.

Wait two people were missing... _Sasuke and Gaara!_Naruto mentally screamed. They didn't get Sasuke or Gaara. As long as Gaara and Sasuke stayed clear of Orochimaru they should be fine. The only problem now was getting everyone out of here. Naruto started to struggle against the ropes that kept him in place.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" came a hissing voice. _Orochimaru_Naruto thought in anger. "Such a pretty face... it's a shame really" Naruto didn't need him to say more. He could silently hear the words Orochimaru didn't say. "That I have to kill you". Naruto Glared at Orochimaru.

Naruto had to think. Then someone came crashing through the door. _Sasuke, Gaara._Naruto thought. No they couldn't be here. "KABUTO!!!" Orochimaru yelled. Out from the shadows, Kabuto came. knife in hand, Naruto had no doubt that Kabuto had hidden a gun somewhere on him. Sasuke dodged the sudden attack, pushing Kabuto's right arm , that held the knife, with his left hand. Sasuke ducked down and swiftly, swept his foot under Kabuto's, making him crash to the floor.

Naruto took this as a chance to get everyone out. Naruto hit the side of his arm on the back of the chair and out of the sleeve of his uniform came a knife as it slid, it cut the ropes and ties around his wrists. Catching the knife by it's handle before it it the ground Naruto stood up and ran towards the quickly cut everyone loose and they slumped down in there seats. naruto heard a scream. Naruto looked back. "SASUKE !!!!" a high pitch voice came from Naruto's mouth. Even raw with lack of use the voice sounded like silk, like Naruto was singing.

Kabuto was ready to make the finishing blow. Sasuke was on the ground bleeding heavily fron his side. Gaara stepped in. Grabbing Kabuto's wrist and pulling it to his back, Gaara grabbed the knife smoothly and in the same motion put the blade to Kabuto's neck.

Meanwhile, Orochimaru was charging at Naruto. "Gaara quick, finish Kabuto and get every one out!" Naruto yelled in his musical voice. Gaara nodded, taking Sasuke and draping him over his shoulder, not caring if the blood stained his cloths. Gaara whistled and in came other people naruto did not know. They took the others, leaving Naruto and Orochimaru alone.

"Its just you and me Orochimaru" Naruto said. "Not for long" Orochimaru hissed out. They ran at each other knifes in hand and with the clanging sound of metal the real fight began.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke" called an angels voice. It was a beautiful voice that sounded sad. "Sasuke you have to wake up" the angel called again, it was closer this time.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see Naruto looking down on him. "Naruto?... where am I?" Sasuke asked. "The hospital" Naruto said. Sasuke's eyes snapped wide open. "N-Naruto you can talk now?" Sasukeasked, shock coloring his voice. "Yups" Naruto said sweetly. "But how?" Sasuke asked, a confused look on his face. "The shock of seeing you almost dead" Naruto replied. His tone was light but his eyes told another story.

Naruto didn't realize that he had started crying until Sasuke reached up a hand and wiped a falling tear off his face. "Don't cry" Sasuke said. His eyes filled with tenderness. "Your eyes will get all puffy" Naruto looked at Sasuke and laughed. "You have beautiful laugh" Sasuke said. Sasuke reached up to touch Naruto's face. "Naruto... Tsunade told me everything" Naruto's eyes grew wide. "She said I deserve an explenation....and she wanted me to become your partner" Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke, I won't stop you if you want to become an assassin. But I don't want you to end up like me" Naruto's voice was sad. "What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, his voice almost a whisper. "Sasuke look at me..." that statement was unnecessary, Sasuke was already looking at him.

"I'm no better than any other murderer... I've killed so many without a second thought and for that I will probably be going to hell" Naruto started crying again. "Your hands are clean Sasuke... you have never killed another human cold heartedly. I-I don't want you to suffer the same way I did" Naruto Buried his head in his hands. " Naruto..." Sasuke said. "I love you"

Naruto's head shot up. "W-What?" Sasuke rould his eyes and repeated. "I love you" Naruto smiled, a real smile. The kind of smile that would make anyone melt. "I-I love you too" He replied.

Sasuke leaned up fron the hospital bed an pressed his lips against Naruto's. Naruto was shocked. The kiss was gental, patient. Naruto soon leaned into the kiss and closed his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade was talking to Gaara, Itachi and Kyuubi in the hall. "You did a good job" she said to Gaara. "Kyuubi you did an excellentjob as well" Itachi was standing behind Kyuubi. "okay whats going on?" Itachi looked at Tsunade and continued "Who are you?" Tsunade smiled. "I am sorry... my name is Tsunade and since you are also part of this you should know. Kyuubi and Gaara, along with Naruto work for me. I have trained them to become assassins" Itachi swallowed. "A-Assassins" "Yes, Naruto was stationed at your high school to investigate and possibly kill Orochimaru.

"Kyuubi was told to look after Narutofor a while and make notes of his progress and give them to me. Gaara was already at your school so it was convenient to ask him to back Naruto up if needed" Tsunade finished in a-matter-of-fact tone.

Itachi looked at Kyuubi, then at Tsunade, then at Gaara and back to Kyuubi. Then Itachi's face went blank. He walked over to Kyuubi and wrapped his arms around Kyuubi's waist. "That's really hot, you know" Itachi whispered into Kyuubi's ear. Kyuubi blushed a bright red. Tsunade rolled her eyes and motioned for Gaara to come with her and they left the couple alone in the hallway of the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- a month later-

Sasuke was fully healed and was back in school. It had been a month since the incedent with Orochimaru. After that Orochimaru was found dead in the school pool and Kabuto was arrested for attempt at murder. Sasuke was finally released from the hospital and put into Naruto's care. Sasuke, Naruto and occasionally Kyuubi were living under the same roof.

Sasuke was seriously whipped and he didn't care. After a month he and Naruto had an unbreakable bond. Sasuke had finally recovered and Naruto was back to his old job, but Naruto still went to school with the rest.

Tsunade had made Naruto stay in school and protect the others because now that the others knew they would probably be targeted by other assassins. Naruto was currently Talking to Iruka. Sasuke just watched from his desk. "Hey Sasuke... long time no see" Kiba came along with everybody else. "you saw me yesterday stupid" Sasuke replied in a bored monotone voice. "Yeah but you're finally in school" Kiba said and pouted. Shino came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Kiba's shoulders. _Kiba and Shino.... didn't see that one coming _Sasuke thought, raising one delicate eyebrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-lemon ahead-

The day ended quickly and soon Naruto and Sasuke were at home. Naruto was sitting on the couch watching TV and Sasuke was in the Kitchen putting popcorn in the microwave. Sasuke looked over at Naruto. Naruto was falling asleep. He was laying down, head on the arm rest. His eyes were half lidded and his lips slightly opened while he breathed.. Sasuke felt his pants grow tighter at the sight.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and leaned over him. He pressed his lips to Naruto's. Naruto's eyes snapped open. "S-Sasuke?" Naruto's eyes were wide with shock. "What... can't I kiss my boyfriend" Sasuke said, a smirk apearing on his lips. "I-It's n-not that. It...it's just that..." Naruto didn't get to finish that sentence. Sasuke had attacked his lips again.

Sasuke's tounge ran over Naruto's lower lip asking for entance. Naruto's mind was growing foggy, he couldn't think strait. What Sasuke was doing to him was turning him into a puddle.

Naruto Moaned, giving Sasuke a chance to slip his tounge into his mouth. Sasuke mapped out Naruto's mouth, enjoying the warm they shared. It took a minute of trying, but Sasuke had got Naruto to participate in the kiss. Soon the kiss turned into a battle of dominance. Sasuke slipped a hand under Naruto's thin white shirt.

Sasuke smirked into the kiss as he felt Naruto twich at his touch. Naruto pulled back for air and Sasuke attacked his neck. "S-Sasuke mmnnnn..." Naruto moaned as Sasuke's hand found it's way to Naruto's chest, lightly brushing against a nipple. "Naruto... I love you" Sasuke said sweetly. Naruto pulled Sasuke's face up to his and stared into Sasuke's endless onyx orbs. Naruto smiled, he had never really known what love was, not real love. Naruto has never had a crush before, so he never expected to fall so hard for anyone. Until he met Sasuke.

"I love you too" Naruto said, still shocked at hearing his own voice. As if reading his mind Sasuke said "your voice is beautiful". Naruto blushed, Sasuke kissed Naruto again before picking him up and and slinging him over his shoulder. Naruto was absolutely shocked but didn't say anything. It finally clicked in Naruto's mind, what Sasuke was going to do to him when Sasuke opened the door to Naruto's room.

Naruto stated kicking. "Sasuke!!! I can't!!!" Sasuke just walked over to the bed and dumped Naruto on it, before climbing in and straddling Naruto's waist. "I-I'm not ready Sasuke!!!".The way Nauto said his was like music to his ears. "I love you" was all he said, then he dived down to steal another kiss.

"Naruto...please, I need you" Naruto's eyes widened. Was Sasuke begging??? Naruto gave in. Naruto relaxed his tight muscles and looked up at Sasuke. "Fine... but, be gentle okay?"

Sasuke nodded.

Stripping down until they were in nothing but their boxers Sasuke stopped to admire Naruto's smooth, creamy, tanned skin. Naruto started to feel nervous from Sasuke's hungry stare. He tried to cover his body with his arms. Sasuke wouldn't allow that. He grabbed Naruto's wrist and held them above his head.

Sasuke bent over to kiss his blonde. Once they broke apart, Sasuke started to go south. Sasuke kissed down to Naruto's neck, then his chest. Sasuke bit down on a pert nipple. Naruto gasped for air. Sasuke swirled his tongue around the bud. Sasuke moved to the other one and repeated the cycle.

When Sasuke was done, he started to move down agian. Sasuke finally got down to the tip of the buldge in Naruto's boxers. Naruto whined. "impatient are we" Sasuke mocked blowing air through Naruto's boxers. Naruto moaned. "S-Sasuke s-stop teasing!!!" Naruto cried out. Every cry and moan Naruto made flew strait to Sasuke's groin. Pulling down the boxers slowly Sasuke tried really hard to ignore Naruto's cries. If Sasuke got even more turned on than he already was he might just explode.

Pulling Naruto's boxers around his ankles and off. Sasuke looked at Naruto's fully erect cock. Sasuke smirked. He lowered his head a bit and gave an experimental lick. "A-AHH!!" Naruto choked out a scream. Sasuke loved the sound. He licked the bottom of the length savouring the noises Naruto made. "You're so cute" was all Sasuke said before putting the whole length in his mouth. "MMMMNNNN" Naruto tried to muffle his screams with his hands. Sasuke looked up at Naruto clearly annoyed. He reached up with one hand and pried Naruto's hand away from his face. "I want to hear you" Sasuke said slightly lifting his head and ducking back down to continue.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. " S-Sasuke I... I'm gonna-" Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence. Sasuke gave a hard, final suck and Naruto came into Sasuke's awaiting mouth. Sasuke greedily drank all of it sucking Naruto dry. He lifted up his head and nearly came too. Naruto looked totally dishelved. His eyes were half lidded and clouded over with lust, his hair was clinging to his face.

Putting three fingers in front of Naruto's face "suck" Sasuke said. Naruto was confused, but he took the digits into his mouth. Sasuke nearly came by the look and feel of Naruto's mouth around his fingers. He pulled his fingers out of Naruto's mouth and crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Sasuke slid his wet fingers down Naruto's side gently and caressed Naruto's ass. "Naru... this is gonna hurt, but it'll feel good soon" Sasuke said, putting one finger into Naruto's tight hole. Naruto twitched. "relax" Sasuke ordered. Naruto willed himself to relax. Sasuke added the second digit. Naruto whined, but didn't let the sound past his lips. Once Naruto got used to two fingers inside him, he added the third digit. Tears slid down Naruto's cheeks. Licking the tears away Sasuke made a scissoring motion with his fingers. Naruto cried out. After a few moments the cries of pain became cries of pleasure. Sasuke moved his fingers and Naruto cried out loudly and thrust back on Sasukes fingers. _found it_Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke pulled his fingers out of Naruto. Naruto whined at the lost. Sasuke positioned himself on front of Naruto's entrance. Slowly Sasuke slid in. Narut moaned. "S-Sasu... too b-big" Sasuke winced Naruto was so god damn tight. Naruto was breathing heavily and so was Sasuke. Sasuke was finally fully sheathed in Naruto. Sasuke stopped letting Naruto get used to having Sasuke in him. After a moment Naruto rocked back on Sasuke's cock experimentaly and maoned in pleasure. Sasuke took that as a sighn to move.

Sasuke started to thrust slowly in and out of Naruto. Naruto gripped the sheets of the bed moaning out loudly. "Sasu... Hard... er" Naruto said between pants. Sasuke's thrusts became faster. Naruto was on the edge ad Sasuke could feel it. Sasuke started to stroke Naruto's neglected cock. "A-AAHHHH!!!" Naruto screamed out as Sasuke's thrust's became faster, harder and his hand was stroking Naruto at the same time. "S-S-Sasuke... I.... c-can't... I-I'm gonna...." Sasuke's thrusts became animalistic and Naruto came screaming Sasuke's name. The fell of Naruto's inner walls clenching around him was too much and Sasuke came inside of Naruto.

Sasuke's arms gave out and he fell ontop of Naruto. "Naru-chan I love you" He said when he finally caught his breath. "mmmn... you too" Naruto mumbled as his breathing eased and he fell asleep. Sasuke smile, rolling over so he was laying next to Naru. Sasuke pulled the sleeping blonde to his chest and fell into a deep sleep, basking in the after glow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was standing at the edge of a building. his Sapphire eyes scanned the dark empty roads. After everything went down, things went back to normal. During the day he lived with the day people. The people that know nothing about the dangers of the night. During the night he became a preditor stalking it's pray. And during the hours in between he was just plain old Naruto. He liked it that way. Blending in with the people of the day, the dark of the night and the people he cared for. And he had one person who he could share this with.

Now during his hunt no one knew who he was, nobody knew he existed and when he goes back home, he knows someone will be waiting for him.

In the dark Naruto smiled as he spotted his pray. He got ready to pounce.

For once in his life Naruto had found himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yume: The story is done!!! special thanks to Jess (my cousin) for helping me with the lemon

Kahea: onto the next story!!!^^

Yume: okay so I leave this to all of you who are reading.... I have two very different stories in mind. I want you too choose one you think sounds more interesting and choose a pairing... you ready?

Kahea: Here are the two story titles**...**

** truth or scare** or **you are so undead to me**

Mykell: and here are the pairings...

**Gaanaru**

**kibanaru**

**shinonaru**

**sainaru**

**shikanaru**

**Itanaru**

Yume: got it... okay so be sure to tell me what you thik and plz review


End file.
